Wouldn't Change It For Anything
by Fullsteel
Summary: No regrets. Ever. -Spoilers for Children of Earth: Day 4-


**Wouldn't Change It For Anything**

**AN: **CONTAINS MAJOR** FREAKING SPOILERS** FOR **TORCHWOOD SEASON 3: CHILDREN OF EARTH, DAY 4.**

**Do not read further if you haven't seen CoE, unless you don't care about spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood and will never do.

**Warnings:** Character death.

* * *

He knew it was ending. He could feel how he was growing numb. Torchwood-employees had never been known to live long. But he had at least thought that he would be able to live past 30. It felt silly now, that conversation he had had with Jack not long ago...

"_So you'll live to see me grow old and die... and then you'll go on?"_

It was ironic. Like faith had come to tell him that it wouldn't be like that. And what was best either way? Living his life long by Jack's side, getting Jack more and more attached to him and then wither away in front of his eyes? Or die now when he was young and hadn't know Jack for too many years? Maybe this was for the best after all... Now Jack wouldn't have any chance to get more attached than he already was.

He'd never have to experience Ianto grow old and die of age.

"I love you," Ianto said as he looked at Jack, seeing how his eyes was getting more and more watery.

"Don't," Jack answered, it sounded like his voice was about to crack.

Nothing mattered anymore now though... he had told Jack that he loved him. Jack would go on living. He'd go on living, and he'd know about Ianto's love for him. If Jack didn't love Ianto back... then it didn't matter. Ianto was just happy that Jack had given him reasons to live after Lisa's death.

"You wont forget me? In a thousand years?" Ianto quietly asked, looking at Jack with a pleading face expression, he was almost desperate. He just wanted to be remembered. In thousands of years, he wanted Jack to be able to tell people he knew stories about them. To tell them about Ianto Jones, who had died in his arms.

_'It's okay, Jack. I don't blame you_.' Ianto wanted to tell him that. He wanted Jack to know that he didn't blame him... but he thought Jack already knew about it. He had to know that Ianto never would place the blame on him. God... there was so much he wanted to say. Silly nothings that he never had come to say earlier.

How much he loved the sound of Jack's laugh. How his eyes sparkled with life when they were up to something exciting. How much happiness he had brought into his life by just being there and being Captain Jack Harkness. How much he loved being held by him. How safe he felt with Jack.

But everything was getting so fuzzy... he could barely hear Jack's words any longer. And he couldn't breath. It felt like the air he was sucking into his lungs contained no oxygen. The poison had taken control of his body. It was strange... he'd never serve Jack coffee again. And even stranger was that such an insignificant thing was occupying his mind as he was lying there in Jack's arms, slowly dying, not able to register any of his last words.

_I'm dying here in front of you... and I can't breath... I'm dying in front of you, and I can't see..._

Then Ianto Jones's world went dark as his eyes shut. And the last thing on his mind was how grateful he was to have met Jack. To have fallen in love with him. He wouldn't have traded it for anything in the worlds. Not anything. He was happy. Maybe they'd meet again. Somehow. Nothing was impossible, and he'd hope even in death that they'd meet again.

_Timing is everthing. It's everything._

_

* * *

**AN: **_I've never cried so much over a show. NOT EVER. And when I watched Children of Earth Day 4 it almost felt like something inside of me broke, because those last scenes were heartbreaking. I'm not gonna get over this for a while, and you might think it's silly but that's how I feel. Damn John and Gareth are great actors, so fucking great!  
Used inspiration from the song **Escape Artists Never Die **by **Funeral For A Friend.**

And this was supposed to be (and was for a while) a part of my collection of fics based on songs... but I felt like it needed to be on its own.

**So, what did you think? Reviewers gets cookies and tissues, because I bet more people than I need them D:**


End file.
